The End of the Way
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Final installment of my series, alternate endings. The group finishes the journey, the Beradans prophecy is fulfilled, and people are united and torn apart.
1. Default Chapter

_The End of the Way_

_Chapter One_- - _Setting Up Samwise, Part One_

* * *

  


Levanna watched as Frodo lay awake, watching Sam sleep. Her heart gave an odd wrench as she saw the love and anguish in Frodo's eyes. Sam was the brother he had never had. And of late it had killed Levanna to see them bicker. A sudden odd feeling of fullness came upon her, and her heart fell more as her own father's words repeated in her head.

'_You shall fall in love my daughter, and from Elvish blessing conceive in your womb without marital activity. If your lover loves you as you him, he will understand, and happiness shall bless you also, if not, you shall have to live with society's ranking of you, alone with your son.'_

_ Tears in her eyes Levanna looked at Omartrique. 'Why do you wish such on your only child and daughter? Why would you burden me so?'_

_ 'Nay my flower, it is the prophecy set unto the Beradan.'_

_ 'How do you know I am she?'_

_ 'Because you are the first helf ever born.'_

Levanna sniffled, wiping away her tears, unaware of Frodo's watchful eye on her, having witnessed her crying. "Oh dear child of mine womb, if you are within tell your loving mother!"

"What is it you speak of?" She jumped at Frodo's words, her expression not changing as she felt something stir within her. Frodo stood, eying Sam again, then Levanna.

"Have you not heard the songs?"

"Which songs?"

"About me, about the Prophecy of the Beradan?"

Frodo nodded. "Aye, I've heard them, what has that to do with this?" He sat next to her/\.

"_Dark in features, light in grace_

_ Her valor is most high_

_ Upon the moon_

_ And all the stars_

_ Without once having to lie,_

_ Inside her womb she will conceive_

_ A son for whom she loves_

_ And if in return he loves her too_

_ They shall be shrived and vowed._

_ But if this man loves her not_

_ Or trust she does not earn,_

_ The son inside will grow quick, quick_

_ And soon it would be born."_

She dared not look at Frodo, shaking with the fear of his rejection and denial, and with the fear of motherhood, childbirth, and worse... Marriage. Marriage to her had always seemed a cage, perhaps because she had been pledged to Legolas at birth without any choice. Or maybe she was terrified of the idea of going from a highly honored warrior to a petty housewife, doing chores and raising babies. But it was more than likely both.

To be truthful, she loved children, but she hated the feel of being tied down. Her cheeks were scarlet and when she felt Frodo's hand on hers, a tear released from her stormy brown eyes onto the matched hands.

"Levanna, you're really serious?" She looked at him, he was concerned, shocked and even a little excited.

She shook her head. "Yes I'm serious but I... I'm not certain if I am now, I mean I'm very sure but not certain."

He grinned slightly, kissing her hand. "You know, my luck is improving."__

"Come hobbits!We must go now! Up, up!"

Sam's eyes fluttered and shut open, he looked at the two who gazed at him, seeing the rings under Frodo's eyes. "Did you not sleep Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo shook his head and with a frown Sam stretched and looked around. "I've slept too much, must be near e'ening."

"No, it isn't even noon." Frodo said. "The days are getting darker."

Sam went into his pack, grabbing some lembas. "This is it."

"What?" Frodo asked as he received a piece.

"This is all we have left, just this little bit. I've rationed it though," Sam uncomfortably shifted. "Should be enough for the journey."

"Mordor's so close now, though."

"I meant the journey home, sir." Frodo looked at the bread awkwardly. "You go ahead and eat that."

Frodo looked at him. "What about you?"

"Oh, nah, Mr. Frodo. I'm not hungry." Sam tried to show indifference. Frodo took a bite, then broke it in half and placed some into Levanna's hand.

"Frodo, I'm not..."

"Hush! You need to start eating more." Sam watched curiously as a blush spread over her face.

"We aren't sure..."

"My point exactly." He smiled and she rolled her eyes and slowly ate the bread. __

* * *

The day had sped by and soon Frodo and Sam were asleep. Levanna lay at Frodo's side, eyes closed, ears alert to the always awake Gollum. He had gone to the nearby stream, and she listened to him coax Smeagol.

"And we takes it once they're dead! All three of them!"

Sam stirred and she realized that he was now awake and listening, he grabbed a pan and stood silently, then whacked him over the head with it. Frodo shot up and witnessed Sam punching and whacking the howling creature.__

_ "Sam! Sam!"_ He shouted, prying him off.

"Right from his own mouth Mr. Frodo! He wants the Ring! He's planned to have us _killed_ for it!"

"No, not us, Master! We _wouldn't_!"

"I don't trust him not one bit, and I'm sick of it!" Sam said, his voice threatened by tears.

Frodo took a deep breath. "Sam, we cant let him go. And I need you at my side."

"I'm at your side."

"Now both of you quietly stay away from each other, we should get moving, I'm going to wake Levanna."__

Levanna closed her eyes and when he kneeled next to her and gently patter her arm, a warm smile spread over her features. "Levanna? Darling, we have to get moving."__

She opened her eyes and sighed, stretching and standing with his help. "Oh, thank you."

She carefully made her way to Sam, not showing any sign of having heard them all, she whispered to him as Gollum approached Frodo. "Don't worry, I heard too." She signaled his silence.

"He wants the Ring, Master. We sees it in his eyes we do!"

Frodo looked at Sam, who was making his way over with Levanna, then shook his head. "Come on you two."__

* * *

  


_End Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

_The End of the Way, Chapter Two_

_From the Stars_

* * *

  


Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf watched as some women and children were reunited with their lost loves, others watched in horror as theirs ever came from the door. Pity turned the mens hearts and Gandalf shook his head. 

"It should not be this way. We should leave and quickly."

"Gandalf, it's dark out, there's not a star in the sky and the moon isn't out either, we wont be able to see anything." Gimli argued.

Gandalf turned to Ellomë , smiling. "There is someone who can help with that."

Ellomë nodded and moved back her thick hair, revealing the jewel. Aragorn simply nodded while Legolas stared in shock. "_Earendan!"_ He looked at Ellomë. "The power of the stars! You did not mention you were of the Dúnedain." He turned to Aragorn. "And you didn't say she was."

"I did not see it as important.," she said cooly. "But yes, this is _Earendan_ and I am of the Dúnedain." She went out the door and closed her eyes, her fingers softly stroking the jewel, and a small, ray of light appeared in the doorway, growing quickly as she summoned it.

"What is that thing?" Gimli asked Legolas.

"A great gift, she can bend the stars, and even fire to her own will. No one else can use it." Legolas shook his head as he watched her. "Just incredible."

Lily emerged from the crowd of women, her ebony hair tangled and her cheeks smudged with dust. She froze upon seeing Legolas staring wide eyed open mouthed at a woman standing in the doorway. Many thoughts crossed her mind but she shook her head, ignoring all of them. She then made her way over to the other women, helping to ration out food.

Suddenly, as if by hope, Legolas remembered this woman. Word of her had spread when she had rode to Rivendell on her horse Starfire, found by brothers Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond. Her parents, Candun, one of the Dúnedain, and her mother was Laurëwen, of th Galadhirm, and many other Rangers of the camp had been slaughtered by Orc's, and moments before her death Laurëwen had sent her off to her Aunt Gilraen's home. There, she lived in Rivendell with Estel (Aragorn, for you non-bookies), her cousin and Gilraen. 

He examined this creature some more, indeed, she was attractive, her boyishness did not affect that. Her beauty was feminine, high cheekbones that accented her dark mischievous eyes. Aragorn caught sight of his friend and nudged him playfully. "If you keep that up, you'll likely have a harem."

Legolas laughed softly, but soon his attention was swept up in her, and he hardly noticed her eyes open, only until he felt the full power of their lethal gaze in his own did her realize. Embarrassed, he moved away to "discuss things" with Aragorn.

Ellomë chuckled, shaking her head as she reported the stars cooperation to Gandalf. She looked at Mirkwood's Prince again, sighed, and looked into the moon's glorious white light, which bathed her face as if a snow-capped mountain. Perhaps, it was time to love again.

* * *

  


Ellomë lay in the dark, her pendant between her thin fingers, her mind in the past. A tear slowly slid from her pale cheek, gliding past her chin to her throat. She stared into the oblivion of the jewel, memories surging to her, pain, joy, and love. She could see everything that haunted her, everything that she wished to forget. Everything she wanted to remember.

Her thoughts now went to the traveling Beradan, Levanna Talltree, daughter of Omartrique and Solei, sister of the deceased Omartanfuë. Omartrique, son of Omanhad, Chief Advisor to King Thranduil, father of Legolas, who once was betrothed to the beautiful Miss. Talltree until her mother's death, after which Levanna called off the wedding. Levanna, the prophesied Beradan. Levanna, who was born to bear more grief and burden than any creature ever, she would save Middle Earth from the doom they had all created, for her son would be great and powerful.

The young She-elf's head cocked. _'The greatest son ever born, born to a helf and a hobbit?'_

It made no sense now. Perhaps she still loved Legolas? Maybe it was Legolas' son that she would carry. No, it couldn't be. But it must be!

It couldn't be. And as Ellomë thought, she realized that Levanna, her extremely distant cousin was no ordinary living creature, and therefore the Beradan's Heir would be... Unusual. Levanna's few short years in Rivendell had been after her own departure, long after. And still she could almost see the young woman wallowing about, hiding in the dark, singing songs of loneliness. Elrond had told her much about the woman so much like Aragorn, yet just related to him by a thin hair. 

Levanna had idolized Ellomë as a child, often begging to ride the horses but denied by her parents and Legolas. Even when she lived with Elrond at 18 she had rarely been allowed to ride, for Elrond has feared losing her as he had lost his son Elrohir (this will be explained in Wishnik's Ad Infinitum, so please bear with). Often she and Arwen would sneak off and always they were caught, and punished.

The door opened and she looked up at Aragorn. With a sigh, he stepped in and shook his head. "My cousin, you shall never change!"

She smiled weakly and sat up. "Is that not for the best? If I changed I would not be myself."

He laughed. "Now is that the elf or Ranger talking?"

She sighed and shrugged. "I don't know."

He sat next to her, looking at his hands, then her face, white in the little moonlight that leaked in. "You miss him a lot, huh?"

Her head bent. "He was my first love, Estel, how can I not?"

Aragorn smiled weakly. "He will forever live on in your heart, be at peace with that, Ellie."

A tear ran it's course down her cheek. "Sometimes I do, but then most of the time its just so hard, I keep seeing his face and hearing his voice, and feeling his touch and it drives me mad! I often just want to go live in a madwoman's dream, just so long as I can be with him."

Aragorn's heart turned at her words, he scooted closer and brought his cousin into a hug. "My darling Ellie, I know it is hard, it was hard for me to leave Arwen behind. I know I was anything supportive of your relationship but I only wanted what was best for you. And this isn't, I see that, oh now don't cry my little beauty!" He rubbed her back soothingly, feeling the sharpness of her sobs. "This is highly unlike me, but I'm going to have to tell you to move on, and find someone else."

She finally calmed enough to speak. "Oh? Is it really that easy? Perhaps for you but..."

"Ellomë listen, since I left Arwen behind nothing has been the same. I don't have the chance to move on right now, there's no one for me to move on with, but you do!"

She stared at him for a moment, her eyes red, mouth jittering half open and her hair clung to her wet cheeks. "Whom is it you speak of, Estel?"

"I'm... sorry to interrupt but Theoden has just ordered we ride to Isenguard." Both turned and looked at Legolas in the doorway. "Shall I ask him for a delay?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, just tell him we shall be out in a moment."

Legolas and nodded and scurried off, closing the door behind him. She looked at Aragorn. "You do not mean Legolas?"

Aragorn looked down for a moment, then her. "Get yourself cleaned up, you don't want them to see you like this." And so he stood, leaving her staring after him, in the dark room alone again.

* * *

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_The End of the Way Chapter Three_

_Hotel Hobbit_

* * *

  


Merry, Pippin and Olanéa sat on the large stone wall, the men smoking their pipeweed and Olanéa watching the horizon. Many Ents were working about, planting greens around this flooded Isengaurd. Suddenly something caught her apt eyes and she stood squinting to see Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, and Ellomë riding toward them.

"Pippin, Merry! Look!"

Both hobbits looked into the distance, then at the excited young helf. "I don't see anythin'." Pippin said.

"I do, a few dots." Merry stated.

She laughed. "Objects in distance are farther than they appear I suppose." She shook her head and slid off the high (for them) wall, grabbing a red piece of cloth from the water, than climbing back up. She began to wave the cloth in the air.

Minutes later the riders were near enough to see, laughing at Pippin and Merry's antics. Aragorn thoughtfully observed the soft glare on Olanéa's face, indicating she was getting sick of the young hobbits. With a laugh they all rode forward.

"Welcome! To the Hotel Hobbit!" Pippin announced, taking another drag from his pipe.

Merry nodded. "As you can see, this place is under new management!"

The hobbits indicated Treebeard, and Olanéa rolled her eyes. "And the bell-boys just sit on the wall and smoke!"

Both glared at her, and then looked between her and the female... they think an elf curiously, Olanéa looked stunned and the men wanted to know what was up.

"Y-you're... Ellomë!"

Ellomë smiled, blushing just slightly. "Aye, I am."

Olanéa slid from the wall, gaining her elf size again. "A daughter of elf and Dunedain, the bearer of _Earenden_, Lady of the Stars!"

Ellomë, by now, was blushing madly. "I am a lot, am I not?"

She watched the younger woman's wide eyes soften. "I've heard so many stories."

Smiling, the lady of the stars offered her room on her horse, and they all took off towards Edoras.

* * *

  


The ever curious Pippin had found the Palantir in the knee high water outside Isenguard. Curious now, the night after, he managed it away from Gandalf and gazed into it's misty surface.

It was then decided, (after Pippin explained his conversation to Sauron) that it would be of everyone's better interest that he left.

Olanéa painfully watched her friend ride off, soon feeling Merry's arm drape about her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and felt his lips gently touch her cheek. "Merry," she murmured, gingerly squeezing his hand.

"I know, but Pippin is with Gandalf he'll be fine." Merry turned her to face him. "And so will we." His hand moved up, caressing her cheek, wet with her tears.

She smiled softly, tilting her head to receive the caress better, feeling his on smile because of something in her heart that told her he was smiling. Gently, he brought up his other hand and rested it's palm against her other cheek, and once she looked at him he leaned forward, softly kissing her. The kiss was very brief but it was indeed reassuring. She then, once his hands moved away pressed her own lips to his, feeling more complete and alive than ever before.

As the sun went low the two held each other, the flame in their hearts being fanned by the beauty of Rohan at sunset.

* * *

  


It had been a week since Levanna's body had confirmed her mandatory pregnancy, and already her usually flat stomach had begun to protrude, something wasn't right with Frodo. The child was growing, and fast, and this meant he either did not trust her or love her. She had often noticed Gollum whispering to him, but of late she had thought nothing of it.

... If this kept up, she'd give birth before the trip was even over...

One night, the still barely there child was actually active, normal for elf children, who usually moved within their mothers before or around four months of pregnancy. She had a feeling that this child would be even more special than any prophecy had proclaimed. She rested a hand upon herself, smiling softly, suddenly content with the idea of motherhood. She desperately wanted to see what the baby looked like, but she still wanted Frodo's trust, which meant she'd have to wait.

Looking up she noticed Sam watching her, his eyes clouded and dazed, his expression timeless. Levanna sat up and looked to him. "Sam, are you all right?"

He shook his head. "It ain't possible, no child can grow that quick, Mr. Frodo's right, you... you..."

All the butterfly happy feelings left her at that. "Why Sam, what has Frodo said?"

"That you must've cheated, with that Legolas fellow. It's the only..."

"Sam you know me by now, I wouldn't do that. Look," she tried to restrain tears. "If you honestly must know, my child only grows this way because Frodo does not trust me. I obviously do not have his support but I do need support, wont you give me that Sam?"

"But.. When did the two of you,..." Sam's face was red. "I know it's bold to say but... Conceive it?"

She laughed slightly and he relaxed. "Well, we didn't necassarily, here can you read?"

He nodded. "But only the Common Tongue."

She smiled and went into her pact, taking out some old sheets of paper and handing them to him. "This explains everything, it's a song." He nodded, taking it from her and immediately scanning it. Levanna smiled at his curiosity, then went off to sleep, even though she really wasn't too tired.

* * *

  


Kinda shorter, but I hope not too bad.

Ellomë, I'ma need you to email me and remind me what all happens before they climb to Cirith Ungol.

Hanta!

Evil Author


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The Beradan's Decision_

_AN: Dearest Ellie, ever hear of being grounded? LOL. Sorry it took me so long and there is a little something you might enjoy in here that you won't recognize as it was not in the notebook version of this chapter._

* * *

A cold wind howled as they stood, trying to make sense of what had happened to the lembas and things seemed a blur as Sam was accused, the cleverly planted crumbs on his cloak not enough to convince Levanna that he had eaten them. She watched as Sam denied it, watched how Frodo gazed at him and was surprised when he told Sam to go home. She studied with much curiosity the younger hobbit's expression as he heard his master's order, felt pity well deep in her heart and so she resolved what to do.

As Sam curled up and began to cry, she knelt next to him and held him to her as his tears rained, despite her difficult bulk. By the rate of her son's growth, she knew Frodo was not ever trustful as he had declared. She gently stroked Sam's hair as he wept, soothed him with soft whispers, not quite sure what to do as where she had grown up, no one ever had to comfort the weeping because the elves were so stonefaced. Feeling incredibly maternal to the hurt hobbit she felt a tear fall down her own cheek and jumped as Frodo spoke.

"Come Levanna, he will be fine."

Determination filled her and she knew the right thing to do. She looked up at him and shook her head, stern and unmoving at his obvious shock. "Since Gollum is so trustworthy I expect you will do fine, Frodo. I will assist Samwise home and return to my own home." She turned back to Sam. "You don't need me any more." She said so he couldn't hear.

"Are you mad!?" Frodo glared. "And what of our child?" His eyes blazed with both fear and outrage.

She looked back at him sharply."What of him? I will raise him with the assistance of my family and friends in Valinor, you need not worry, the elves will care well for both of us."

Angry and with nothing more to say, Frodo followed Gollum up the precipice and Levanna turned her attention to her dear friend in her arms, who was still softly sobbing. "Come now, Samwise dry your tears. I am here, and I'm going to help you back home."

"Don't be ridiculous," he muttered. "You'll prolly give birth before we even get there."

She sighed. "Well then we'll have to deal, I won't let you go by yourself, perhaps I can call for another horse of Galadriel's, we'll be there within two weeks time." She smiled and produced a white handkerchief, wiped his tears as a mother would. "Do not worry, you are safe with me."

He shook his head. "We can't do it, we can't just leave. You know Gollum can't be trusted! He'll have Frodo killed for sure."

This stung her more than anything anyone could have or had said about her, Sam was right. Frodo didn't have a chance now and the Ring's influence had taken both of them to not want to continue. "What have we done," she shook her head and stood. "We've sentenced him to death!"

Sam shook his head. "We'll go after in an hour or so, but we need rest, especially you. Are you feeling all right?"

She sat again and slumped against the stone. "Guilty, like a traitor."

"I meant physically." Sam joked lightly.

She smiled. "Why can't my mental grief be physical?" she shook her head, her already tangled hair flying all about. "Why can't anything be what it isn't?"

"That's just it, nothing is as it seems because if it was then it would seem to be nothin', but everythin's worth somethin', Levanna, like this baby you're carryin', if things weren't as they seemed, you wouldn't care for it and you do, don't ya?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "Maybe it's maternal instinct but I do Sam, I would lay my life down for my child." A tear slipped slowly from her eye. "And it's father."

Sam felt his soft smile fade, but he faked another and lightly punched her shoulder. "Get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." He brought out a blanket and as she lay down she told him.

"You're right Sam, nothing is as it seems, we shall go after Frodo in a few hours but first, first ..." She yawned. "Pardon me, first we must rest. Here Samwise, sleep near me and let your sorrows fade, your life is too short to worry of such things. Sleep and dream of your Shire, happy and warm, dream of your Rosie, my own dear cousin and of your Gaffer and the gardens you tend to. And you must dream of Frodo, happy and well, but most importantly as your dearest friend, for that is what he is." She looked to where Sam lay next to her and smiled as he fell into a peaceful sleep, even here near darkness. She kissed her finger and brushed it to her bulk, then fell asleep.

* * *

Levanna watched with silent skill from her hiding place as Frodo struggled to escape Shelob, she didn't sense the spider anywhere near and so she rushed out to him. "Frodo, come along! We have to hurry!" She gave him Sting and his cloak which had been dropped, fastened it, ignoring how he gazed at her in relief. Quickly, as she feared Shelob drew near she drew her own sword and spun around but saw nothing, slowly she turned back to Frodo. "Run." She whispered, fearing the worst and knowing he had to go or all was doomed.

"Levanna you have gone completely mad I am not leaving you . . ."

"Levanna, Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, Frodo turned to face him and knowing she didn't have the strength to stab upwards Levanna stood still as the spider's stinger sunk into her back, she dropped her sword and just as she would fall to her knees Shelob began to wrap her in her silk but Sam rushed forward and stabbed her with Levanna's sword, jumped on her, a few kicks and stabs as Frodo rushed to her side, and as he was knocked to the ground, Sam thrust the sword deep into the spider, pulled it out, and watched her run away.

"Levanna!" Frodo cried, a hot tear cascading down his cheek and onto her milk white face, she just stared up at him blankly, did not move. More tears as he shook her and realizing she would not rise he let out a sob and brought her to his chest, wept into her thick brown curls, feeling their silky softness in his fingers. She had saved his life, in the end, and given her own. Suddenly a thought struck him and he slowly removed Sting from it's sheath.

"Mr Frodo, what're you doin'?" Sam asked painfully through his own tears.

"The baby," Frodo whispered, turning to his friend, his pain undeniable and completely heart wrenching as he gazed upon his friend, shaking uncontrollably. "I've got to save the baby Sam."

Sam watched in horror and wonder as Frodo raised his sword slightly to where the bulk began and slipped it down Levanna's clothing, slitting it. He then poised the blade to her flesh, ready to tear in when voices where heard nearby. Orc's, oh no, what could he do! He had to leave her but he still had to save the baby! He was going to continue but Sam grabbed him and pulled him into a hiding place, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. They listened to the Orc's conversation as they carried Levanna away, she was not dead! Thank Elbereth he had not cut her as planned, now they would only have to find them.

"Barad-Dur." Frodo murmured and turned to his friend who gulped and nodded.

* * *

Legolas watched Ellomë closely as they sat by the campfire, victory today! Thousands of Uruk-Hai defeated! Not to mention that nifty trick he had on the Oliphaunt. The she elf was drawn into herself, gazing into the crackling flames, thinking of the love she had lost. He frowned slightly and gazed at her with a new understanding, in her heart she was waiting for him to come back to her, when in her mind she knew he never would. He looked away a moment, gathering his thoughts, then he said softly. "Are you all right, Ellomë?"

She looked at him in surprise, her brown eyes wide with how much she had not expected the question from him, everyone else was inside tents, sleeping and mourning the loss of King Theoden, they were alone. She smiled softly with a nod and then asked. "Tell me about Levanna."

"Vanni?" He chuckled softly. "Well, she's mischievous, stubborn, loyal to her loved ones, as you well saw at helm's Deep."

"Yes of course." She said softly, tracing a finger across a blade of grass. "They're all noble qualitites, but what is she like as a person?"

"Well kept." He said without hesitation. "Being the Beradan has not been an easy task from he moment she was born, I know, I've been by her side since then. I trained her in battle and studied her in books, took her places so she would understand customs and other people, and there's always been something that hurt her, but she's stayed strong." He smiled softly. "We were engaged to be married when she was 18, I loved her dearly and I like to think she loved me as well, but then her mother was killed, slaughtered in front of her very eyes and so in her grief she fled to Rivendell and practicing healing, fled to Elrond for guidance and told me she could not marry me. I understood, and have been her best friend since."

"Do you still love her?" She asked softly, tossing away a golden brown lock of hair from her shoulder. He gazed at her a moment, studied her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, but not in the way a husband loves a wife. She is like a daughter to me, I would easily lay my life down for her." He smiled softly, gazing upon his memories as they flew before him. "There is another who has caught my eye."

"I noticed," she said quickly, her own discomfort getting the best of her. "Miss Elamithril is charming." She wrung her hands nervously and gazed at her lap, her shoulder stiff with anxiety.

He gazed at her with admiration and humor, watching the display of uncomfortableness with soft eyes and an even softer smile. "I wasn't talking about Lily."

She looked up at him, stunned wordless, her mouth slightly ajar for a moment, she closed it and looked at her hands, finding understanding. "Oh? I thought you two meant something to each other."

He bit his lip at her whispered comment and then said slowly. "Lily and I rushed into everything very suddenly, I suppose it was because we both were trying to find our ways out of broken hearts and pride, I don't like to rush things because when you do you never learn anything."

She still could not find words to say, and that was a compliment towards him. No man had left her speechless since . . . Tears welled in her eyes as if Elrohir had died yesterday, but he hadn't, it had been many years since he had fallen over that cliff. So many years since Elladan came back with that look, that look she would never forget. She moved to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Very slowly I have gotten to understand you Ellomë, you are a very mysterious person indeed, and I admire your bravery, but I pity your weakness. You still hold your heart out for he who is dead, and you shall spend all eternity playing it out, when you could have more. When you could have love again, when someone could love you and not be shunned because you are waiting for Elrond's son to rise from the dead." He slid his hand that was holding her arm to hold her hand, and took the other one as well, gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and without thought leaned in and kissed her.

To say the least she was stunned, shocked that he would be so brazen in an action, he had seemed so proper and quiet, but here he was bold as brass kissing her with Lily very close by. Though she had to admit, something sparked inside of her that she had not felt in too many years. Something so very wonderful. Pain slashed through her as she realized she had let Elrohir go in that kiss and so she shoved him away, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. "How dare you!" She took several heaving breaths and again looked at her lap. "I mean, what I meant to say . . ."

"It's all right." He whispered, drawing her into his arms. "I'm not asking you to let go of Elrohir, but let go of your heart Ellie, things will be all right if you do." He ran his hands through her hair. "Trust me."

"But . . . What about Lily?" She asked quickly.

He paused a moment then smiled softly, lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "I will find a way to tell her."

She sat for a moment, gazing into the flames and then with some effort stood, releasing herself from his hold. "I'm going to bed, I need time to think alone." She paused as she moved to her tent and before entering she turned and called to him. "Legolas?"

He looked at her and she smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Thank you." And she stepped into the tent and closed it, he watched her and smiled to himself, thinking about how lucky he was. Meanwhile a human ball behind one tent released itself and wiped their tear soaked cheeks, scurried into a tent, unseen and unheard.


End file.
